


heatwave

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: gou's fed up with the heat and haru's a tease.





	heatwave

Gou entered the house, beads of sweat clinging on her hairline. Her face moist from the unbearable humidity, plaguing the air. It was the hottest day of the year and she was miserable, the woman much preferred cold winter days. Layering clothes and drinking hot chocolate under the kotatsu was more appealing.

"Haru I'm home, I bought ice-lollies." she attempted to sound cheerful but the heat made her unable to mask her discomfort. Especially when her shorts and sleeveless top was glued on every crease and crevice of her body.

Gou was left hanging and she kissed her teeth to the lack of response. She recalled leaving her significant other in the garden. Relaxing in their inflatable pool, while she dragged herself to the local convenience store - to stock up on some ice-lollies.

Sliding open the back door with a breathy huff, her crimson eyes found themselves on Haru's tranquil face. His eyes were shut and his whole body was so relaxed, it made her envious at how peaceful he looked. A stark contrast to her irritated and sweaty body.

He titled his head up, resting on the rim of the pool. Gou's field of vision trailed the droplets of water making its way down his slender neck. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

"How long are you gonna stand there for?" he angled his face to the side. His heavy-lidded eyes drooped down her body - drinking in the sight of her - and then back up to her face. Despite the fact she was clothed, Gou felt exposed. She swore he was doing this on purpose - making her flustered in this already deadly heat.

"Sh-shut up," she puffed her cheeks.

Haru sighed.

Swinging the bag containing the ice lollies, Gou swayed her way to Haru.

"I bought ice-lollies, do you want one?"

"Yes."

She stood next to the pool and swept his wet hair from his eyes. Haru grabbed her wrist mid-stroke. Curious, she spoke:

"What?"

He responded with a grin and immediately instinct told Gou to be on red-alert. Before she could question him about his smug expression, Haru yanked Gou into the pool. The bag fell from of her grip, and abruptly toppled onto the grass and she unceremoniously fell into the crisp water.

"Wh-what the hell!" Gou spluttered.

In-between Haru's legs, she removed the stray pieces of red tresses from her damp face. He was mesmerised by her chest rhythmically rising and falling, listening to the tune of her heavy breathing.

"Why would you do that?" she scowled.

"Pink," 

"What the hell, I'm wet! It's hot! You really are a-"

Haru pointed at her chest mid rant and she followed his finger. A gasp left her mouth at the sight of her now transparent top. Accentuating her bright pink bra.

"That's what you meant by 'pink' huh." she grumbled, her eyes narrowed at him but there was no bite behind her tone.

Haru wrapped his arms around her waist, the buoyancy of the water easily pulled her closer to him. He fused their lips together and her palms rested on his shoulders. His hands slid up and down the expanse of her sides and the water rippled as Gou shuddered. His skilled mouth manoeuvred to her jaw, peppering open-mouthed kisses, tracing down the column of her neck.

"Sorry about the ice lollies," he breathed against her ear and Gou's body prickled with goosebumps.

"Ice lollies? What about me?" she scoffed.

"But you're enjoying this." Haru whispered. 

To prove his point, his hand disappeared under her wet shirt and he caressed her skin. Gou softly spoke his name and placed her head on his broad shoulder. The water splashed as she blindly grabbed his thigh, marvelling at the sharp intake of his breath when she did so.

His hand slipped out of her shirt and he gave her another versed kiss. There was no tongue or hormonal rush - just satisfaction from every touch.

Gou placed their foreheads together and smiled against his mouth.

"You're right, I am enjoying this."

She turned around, leaning against his chest and comfortable between his thighs. Haru dipped his head into her shoulder and revelled in her pretty scent mixed with the water. His arms were secured around her stomach.

Yes, it was still hot. Yes, the ice lollies were probably all melted by now. But the serenity of the water relived her body from the blistering sun. And relaxing with her boyfriend made the heat, bearable.


End file.
